Made For You
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Out of the vast and endless twinkling sky, Pavel Chekov found his soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight. That moment when your eyes meet from across the room and everything stops. When you have your first conversation and it's like you're the only two people in the room. No one else matters. First kisses and stolen moments in the corridors. Sneaking out and spending long nights together, huddled under blankets or watching the stars. Holding hands under the table and sending smiles when no one it watching. The butterflies that flutter in your bellies when the others name is brought up in conversation or when you see each other after a long day apart. That's how Pavel Chekov and Alice Cardinelli would describe their first meeting and their relationship to those around them, years from now, after everything they've witnessed and experienced.

They met on a Tuesday. Or at least what Pavel thought was a Tuesday. Days didn't matter in space. Not when you traveled amongst the stars and lived off military time. For a while, he kept track of the days since the left Earth. But now, several months later, it didn't matter. It was useless to give each day a name, when it never mattered.

It was a distress call from a ship that had been attacked. Several crewmembers had boarded a shuttle- the only survivors- and left their ship behind as it blew into a million pieces. Pavel was leaving the cafeteria and heading up to his quarters when he heard the page in the corridors.

"_This is Jim Kirk. We are expecting an arrival down in the shuttle dock. Please stay alert for further notice. Kirk out," _

Curious, Pavel made his way at to the turbo lift and took it down to the shuttle dock. Stepping out, he saw the small waiting party -which only consisted of Jim and Bones- waiting for the arriving shuttle. Jim turned to greet the newcomer when he frowned.

"Chekov, what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"You said a shuttle vas coming, no?" he asked, fidgeting in his place.

Jim nodded, "Yes, but aren't off duty? Don't you want to catch up on some sleep?" he asked.

Pavel shook his head, "No sir. I'm weary curious as to the vhat is coming. Besides, vhat if they speak Russian?"

Jim chuckled, "Alright. Come on, they should be here within ten minutes," he said, patting the young man on the shoulder.

The small group made their way to the shuttle dock, and watched through the window as the doors slowly opened. A few minutes later, a small moving speck could be seen with the naked eye, as the shuttle approached the ship.

"What do we know about this shuttle?" Bones asked, watching as it moved closer and closer.

"Distress call was picked up three hours ago. Something attacked their ship and only four shuttles managed to leave- three where destroyed but this one managed to escape. Not sure on all the other details, but they'll come out once we get these people onboard and checked over," Jim said, as the shuttle made it's way in, landing slowly.

They met with security and waited as the shuttle door flipped up, allowing the first person to vacate.

"Is this really the _U.S.S Enterprise_?" the man asked, as he clutched his arm to his chest.

Jim nodded, "Yes, this is. Who are you and from what ship are you from?" he asked.

The man let out a sob of relief, "I'm Ensign Richard Jones, from the _U.S.S Dragonfly," _

Bones nodded, "How many do you have aboard? And who else requires medical attention?" he asked, taking note of his injuries.

"We have seven including myself. Several burns and broken bones, not sure how serious though. Our CMO was killed during the attack," Richard said.

"Okay, lets get everyone off the shuttle and down to sick-bay. Then we need to report this to Admiral Pike and figure out what the hell happened, "Jim said.

Richard nodded and turned around to speak to the people inside the shuttle. A few seconds later, several men stumbled and limped out. Bones cursed and quickly paged for more hands and stretchers, as the injured poured out. The last to step off the shuttle was a young woman, her uniform stained heavily with blood. As everyone moved about, she stood by the entrance of the shuttle, watching with nervous eyes, as her people moved.

Pavel caught sight of her and immediately felt his heart stop. She was unlike any other girl he'd seen. Her chestnut locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she looked lost and broken. He slowly made his way over to her, drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

The young woman could see someone approaching her from the corner of her eye, and she quickly turned her head to look. The young man stopped mid-step and stared at her. She was taken back at how young he was and how nervous he appeared. He had the curliest hair she'd ever seen on a boy, curlier than hers, and the widest eyes. She stayed still as he started walking again, watching as he moved closer and closer until he was a few inches away from her.

"Are you.. hurt?" he asked, nodding to the bloodstained tunic she wore.

She shook her head, "N-no," she whimpered, as her eyes filled with tears.

Immediately, the young man became nervous as the first set of tears fell, and he carefully led her away from the shuttle.

"No no. Don't cry, Miss. Ewerything vill be alright," he said, as he reached into one of the med-packs for something to wipe her tears away.

Grabbing a handful of gauze pads, he handed them over to her. She took them from his trembling hands and swiped away the tears.

"T-thanks," she sniffed, as she tried to calm down.

"Vhat is your name?" he asked, as she cleared her throat.

"Alice Cardinelli,"

Pavel gave her a small smile and nodded, "Pretty name, yes?" he asked.

Alice managed to laugh for the first time in twelve hours and nodded, "If you think so," she said, blushing slightly.

"I'm Pavel Andreievich Ckekov," he quickly shot out, before blushing as well.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that down.." she said, smiling.

Pavel rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "You can call me Pavel. Eweryone calls me Chekov.. but that makes me sound old, no?"

Alice nodded, "I will call you Pavel," she confirmed.

Suddenly Bones shouted across the noise, "Chekov, we're heading to sick-bay. Bring your new friend with you!" he barked, as he and the others shuffled stretchers supplies towards the turbo lifts.

Pavel turned to Alice and nodded, "Come, I take you," he said, offering his arm out to her.

Alice wrapped her arm around his and he led her towards the lift, walking past Jim and one of the security guards. They both watched as the young Ensign and girl made their way into the lift, as Pavel spoke softly to the girl.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Jim said, as the doors closed on them.

He then excused himself and waited for the next lift, determined to get answers as to what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sat on the bio-bed, watching as Bones ran the scanner over her, muttering as he went.

"Well, I don't see any internal injuries. You have a few cuts and bruises, and possibly some emotional trauma. But overall, you're fine," he said, typing the results into a PADD.

Alice nodded, "How are my friends?" she asked.

Bones sighed, "Well, Jones had a dislocated shoulder which was an easy fix. I'm assuming you're close to him?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I am,"

"Boyfriend?" Bones asked, curious as to how close the young woman was to the man.

Alice shook her head, "No. He's my step-brother. He may be a constant pain in the ass, but he's the only person I've got," she said, shrugging.

Bones nodded, "You two were lucky to escape. Do you remember exactly what happened?" he asked.

Before Alice could answer, a nurse came in with a clean uniform and settled it next to her.

"You can change in my office if you like. I need to call the Captain and we need to figure out what to do with you," he said.

Alice nodded and quickly hoped off the bio-bed and grabbed the clean uniform next to her. Bones pointed towards his office and she quickly ducked inside, locking the door behind her. She took her time, removing the bloodstained tunic and boots, settling them on the table in the middle of the room. Luckily the nurse gave her pants, instead of the standard short dress that she normally wore. Slipping them on, she quickly pulled the blue top over her head and stuffed her feet back into the boots.

Making her way towards the small bathroom, she looked into the mirror and gasped as what she saw. Quickly turned the faucet on, Alice scrubbed her face and hands, removing any traces of dried blood and soot. She then pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail and ran her fingers through the curls. Deciding to leave it down, she pulled the elastic band around her wrist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Once she made her way back into the open area of sick-bay, she spotted Bones moving around to other bio-beds, taking results of her crewmembers. She saw Richard sleeping on one of the bio-beds, his arm in a sling. Deciding on letting him rest, Alice made her way towards the waiting area, and sat down.

"Ah! There you are!"

Alice quickly looked up to see Pavel coming towards her, smiling at her. She felt herself blush and quickly sat up.

"Hello again,"

"Are you okay? Doktor McCoy made sure you vere not seriously harmed, no?" he asked, visibly concerned for the young woman.

Alice nodded, "I'm alright. Just a few cuts and bruises, is all," she said.

Pavel nodded, "Good," he said. Then he smiled, "Are you hungry? I can take you to get something to eat?" he asked.

It had been hours since Alice touched food, and she was desperately hungry. And thirsty as well.

"Food sounds so wonderful right now," she admitted, as her stomach growled at the thought.

"Come, come! I vill take you! Besides, it will be empty at this hour," he said, holding his hand out.

Alice glanced from the outstretched hand to the eager look on Pavel's face, before placing her hand in his. His hand was warm and once he hand her hand in his, he gave it a light squeeze and pulled her up from the chair. Then, removing his hand from hers, he linked her arm around his and led her out of sick-bay and to the turbo-lifts. It took several seconds to go from sick-bay down to the cafeteria, as they walked the long corridor.

Alice glanced over up at Pavel, "So, you're from Russia?" she asked.

Pavel looked at her and nodded, "Yes. You are not American, no?" he asked.

Alice shook her head, "No- well my mother was. I was born in Australia and lived there for thirteen years. I've only been in America for the last four years…" she said, as they stepped into the nearly empty cafeteria.

" That's not far from Russia.." Pavel noted, as he led her over to the food line.

Alice laughed, "No, it's not. Though I've never been to Russia, I've heard it's quite lovely," she said, as he handed her a tray.

Once she had food on her tray, Pavel led her over to an empty table away from the entrance. As she ate slowly, Pavel watched her closely. When she looked up from her plate of rice and saw that he was looking at her, she blushed and quickly looked away.

Pavel, who was blushing as well, cleared his throat. "Your last name… it is.. Italian, yes?" he asked.

Alice smiled at his pronunciation of Italian. _Eetalean. _It was absolutely adorable, how his accent changed words around. And the little blush that graced his face, every time he asked her a question.

"Yes. My father was Italian and my mother was from Ohio-" she said, taking a sip of water.

"Then how did you end up in Australia?" he asked, confused.

Alice set her glass down, "Well, when my father died… my mom packed up everything in Rome and moved us to Melbourne. She met my step-father at a market and married him six months later," she said, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Richard- the man that was first out of the shuttle- is my step-brother,"

Pavel nodded, "Vhat happened to your family?' he asked.

She looked down at the tray, "They're dead. My mother and step-father died in a shuttle crash, which is the reason why I moved to the States. Starfleet offered to take me in for basic schooling- equivalent to what a public school offered- and when Richard was assigned to the _U.S.S Dragonfly, _I went with him,"

Pavel looked at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Miss Alice. For your loss," he said, reaching across the table to touch her hand.

Alice looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Pavel," she whispered, before shaking her head lightly. "Okay.. No more sad talk. I hear this is a grand ship. One of the best that Starfleet has to offer," she said.

He nodded quickly, smiling widely at her comment. "Yes, that is true! Keptin Kirk makes sure that ve are at our best," he said.

Alice pondered for a moment, before looking at him. "Could you.. show me around?" she asked.

"Vell.." he started, and she quickly shook her head.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't want you to get in trouble! It's just.. I don't know what's going to happen to us and I really don't want to leave without seeing what the _Enterprise _has to offer," she said.

Pavel nodded, "I agree vith you! Come, come! I vill show you ewerything!" he said, standing up.

Alice pushed her chair back and stood up as well, laughing as Pavel led her out of the cafeteria and back towards the turbo lifts. Throughout the entire time, he never let go of her hand. Not once.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending most of the day with Pavel, Alice was called to the Captain's ready-room .She instantly took a liking to the young Captain, who managed to make her smile and laugh after the hell she'd been through. He was handsome, with his sparkling blue eyes and killer smile. But he was too old for her, too experienced. She couldn't help but think of Pavel, and his boyish features and innocent smile. She blushed at the thought of him, and quickly composed herself.

"Since our boarding roster was low after the incident at Vulcan and with Nero, we have plenty of rooms that need owners," Jim said, as he glanced at the PADD on his desk.

"Um.. Captain Kirk?" Alice said softly.

Jim looked up at her and smiled, making her knees tremble. "You can call me Jim when we're not on official duty. I'm still trying to get used to being called Captain and it's been two years," he chuckled.

Alice blushed and nodded, "Right. Um, well. How long are we supposed to stay on the _Enterprise?" _she asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"I'm still waiting for Admiral Pike to call back with a report on what's to happen with you and your shipmates," he said, as Alice nodded.

Jim watched as she glanced around the room, taking in the shelves packed with PADDS and the colorful posters the covered the walls, listing star-maps and the galaxies.

"Do you want to leave? The _Enterprise, _that is? Because I can call Pike and we can speed the process up," he said.

Alice quickly looked at him and shook her head, "NO!" she shouted.

Jim sat back in his seat, shocked at her outburst. Alice felt her face flush and she quickly composed herself, clearing her throat.

"I mean.. No. I would like to stay on the ship, permanently, if that's alright," she asked, looking down at her lap.

"Sure. I can get your file from personnel and we can start the process of transferring you as a full-time member on the ship…" he said, nodding. "What's your area of specialty?" he asked.

"Well, I was originally going for medical. But I fainted the first day of class, when we had to administer IV's and it was suggested that I should change my focus. So I took on Xenolinguistics and botany.. as well as celestial cartography.." she finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

Jim chuckled, "Very ambitious! Well, I suggest you speak with Lieutenant Uhura, Helmsman Sulu and Commander Spock.. since they all specialize in those areas. Plus, Doctor McCoy could use your specialty with botany. Every time we beam down on a planet, someone's always getting some strange rash or strain of some unknown flu," he said, shaking his head.

Alice nodded, "I guess I will never leave medical behind, huh?' she asked, smiling a bit at the thought.

He shook his head, "Nope. But you could be part of something great, inventing vaccines and remedies to help those who come down with a headache or something gross," he shuddered.

"Now you see why I changed specialties," she said, giggling.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes. Now, it's getting late and we need to assign you to a room," he said, pulling the PADD closer to him.

Alice watched as he fiddled around, pulling up the floor plan of each dormitory deck, searching for a decent room.

"I can put you on C deck, but that's a small bedroom the size of a shoebox and the bathroom on that floor is used by everyone.." he muttered, flipping through each deck.

Alice shuddered, "No thanks. Who knows what's crawling on the floor in there," she said.

Jim snorted, "I can't argue with that.. ah ha! We have suite on B deck, which is where most of the bridge and Doctor McCoy reside on. The suite is between Sulu's and Uhura's and across the hall is one Pavel Chekov," he read, glancing up at her.

She nodded, despite the fact that she began to blush again at the mention of Pavel's name. "I will take that room, please," she said.

He grinned, "Good! Here's the temporary passkey to get into your new quarters," he said, scribbling the code down on a napkin. "When you get in, you'll need to set up your own code," he said, handing the napkin to her.

Alice took it and read the numbers that would let her in to her new home, "What do I do about uniforms and PADD's?' she asked.

"I'll have them sent to your room after breakfast tomorrow morning. Since you're still getting used to everything and settling in, I want you to take tomorrow to get to know the ship. If I can escape the bridge for a few hours, I can show you around. But I'll make sure to have backup, just in case I get called in," he said.

Alice nodded, "Sounds good," she said, nodding.

Jim smiled at her, "I'm glad you're staying, Alice. We need more happy faces on this ship. I sure as hell can't take another moment of looking at our grumpy CMO's face," he mumbled.

She giggled, "I'll try to mix it up a bit," she said, before nodding. "Thank you, Jim. For letting me transfer," she said.

He nodded, "You're welcome, Alice. Go get some sleep. You look like you need it,"

After saying her goodbyes, Alice left the ready room and took the lift up to B deck. She was halfway down the hall when a door on the left swished open, and Pavel stepped out into the hallway. He face lit up and he smiled, as she walked towards him.

"Alice! Vhat are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see her.

She blushed and smiled, "Well, I live here now," she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

He smiled, "You do?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I just got back from Kirk's office.. I requested a transfer to stay onboard and I'm your neighbor," she said, nodding her head to the door that was across from his.

Pavel smiled, "That is weary good!" he said, nodding.

They stood silently in the hallway, avoiding each others eyes and glancing while the other wasn't looking.

"Well, I guess I better get situated.." she said, moving closer to her door.

Pavel nodded and watched as she turned and went to type the passcode into the computer, her hand freezing a few inches above the screen.

"Is ewerything alright?" he asked, watching as she stood still.

Alice turned around, "I'm guessing your ship has an entirely new computer system, because I have no idea what that thing is showing me," she blushed.

Pavel chuckled and made his way to her side in two strides, holding his hand out for the napkin. She handed it to him and he quickly explained how to type in the access code and what buttons to push.

"Vhen you go inside, the computer is much easier to understand," he said, as the door swished open.

Alice nodded, "That's good to know. I don't know how many more surprises I can take in one day," she said, standing the doorway of her new home.

Pavel nodded, "Don't vorry, Alice. I'll make sure to tell you of them all, "he said, blushing.

She looked down at her feet, hiding the flush on her cheeks and nodded, "Well, I better get to bed. It's been a long day," she said quickly, turning to step into her room.

"Goodnight Alice," Pavel said.

She smiled at him, "Goodnight Pavel," she responded, before the door swished shut.

Pavel closed his eyes and sighed, before turning back to his room. Unlocking the door, he quickly made his way inside, locking the door behind him. He changed out of his uniform into a pair of sleep pants and a old Academy shirt, before climbing into his bed.

"Lights- off," he called out, as he settled against the pillows, the lights burning out and leaving him in total darkness.

Across the hall, Alice was exploring her new living space, surprised to find a kitchen within her quarters. Back on the _U.S.S Dragonfly, _it would've been a miracle if the replicator worked on a daily basis, sending out hot food instead of frozen biscuits or moldy eggs. No matter how many times Engineering tried to fix the issue, the system kept failing.

Leaving the kitchen, Alice wandered into the next room and saw a few couches and chairs, along with shelves that contained board games and PADDs. Too tired to go through them, she made her way into the next room and spotted the large bed, which drew her forward like a magnet. Stripping out of her uniform, Alice pulled the sheets back and slipped into the bed. She sighed as the cold contact the mattress made against her warm skin, as she snuggled further under the blankets.

"Lights, off" she mumbled, as she bounced her head against the pillows.

The lights went out and she yawned, stretching her limbs out before curling onto her side. As she laid there, her mind drifted from the hours before the attack on her ship, to the free floating her shuttle did in space, waiting for their call to be picked up. The joy and relief she and her crew members felt when a woman answered their distress call, and giving them the coordinates to the _Enterprise. _The moment her eyes locked with Pavel's and how everything she went through- the pain of losing friends and the fear she felt watching as the shuttles were hit with missiles that hit them- seemed to disappear, just by looking at him. How he came to find her in sickbay, the relief in his eyes when he learned that she was fine. It was strange, yet exciting to her, the idea that someone could change everything she felt in a second.

She let out another yawn and snuggled her head deep into the pillow, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I've been behind in all my stories and I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. **

Alice woke up early the next day and explored her new quarters, already plotting on how she would redecorate it to her taste. A hot shower and a delivery of new robes, PADDS and linens later, Alice made her way down to get breakfast. Along the way she met up with Sulu, who politely asked how her first day on the ship went.

"You know, I think you should come up to the bridge. Maybe I can get you to join us up there," he said, as they paid for their food.

Alice laughed, "Captain Kirk suggested that I'd talk to you and Uhura about Xenolingustics and celestial cartography.." she said, as they carried their coffees and food out towards the turbo lifts.

Sulu made a face, "Xenolingustics? I guess you'll end up going with that," he mumbled, as they ate- a muffin for Sulu and a pear for Alice- quickly.

"I'm not that good in the language department. Besides English, I can only decipher Romulan, Orion, Klingon and a little bit of Vulcan," she said, as Sulu gaped at her. "I'm really good at plotting courses and where all the stars, planets and galaxies should be in a surrounding area," she said.

"Well, I could use the extra help when plotting. There's a whole lot of space that hasn't been discovered yet," he grinned, as they made their way into the bridge.

Alice watched as he made his way towards his station, as the others went about, preparing for their shifts. She spotted Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk chatting near a star chart, while a Vulcan sat with a young woman near a transmitter station. Taking in her surroundings, Alice was amazed at how bright and new everything was. On the _Dragonfly, _the equipment was outdated by several years. Dust covered the control panels and the Captain's chair wasn't in perfect condition like Kirk's was. Suddenly, Alice felt glad that she was no longer on the old ship, which experienced so many malfunctions and engineering problems. The _Enterprise _made her feel safe.

"Ah, Alice. I see you've found your way to the bridge," said Jim, as he and Doctor McCoy made their way over to her.

At the sound of her name, Pavel turned in his seat and smiled at her. Alice quickly smiled back, before turning her attention to the Captain.

"Yes. I had a little help from Helmsman Sulu," she said, as Jim smiled.

"That's good. I hope your room is up to your standards and that you had uniforms and PADDs delivered?" he asked.

McCoy rolled his eyes behind Jim's back, which made Alice snort. She quickly covered it up with a cough, blushing as Jim frowned.

"Yes, Captain. Though, I would like to alter some parts of my quarters," she said, clearing her throat. "If that's allowed," she quickly added.

Jim nodded, "Shore leave is coming up. I'll see if there's a few furniture shops on base and send you the information," he said, before turning to McCoy.

"Bones, are you up for training today?" he asked, as the doctor grumbled.

"I have patients to see, Jim,"

Alice looked around Jim towards Pavel, silently asking for help. She didn't want to go down to sickbay, watching as people came in with injuries. Injuries meant that blood would be present. And blood never worked out with Alice. Pavel quickly stood from his seat and made his way towards the trio, interrupting the Captain as he bickered with McCoy.

"Keptian…"

Jim and McCoy stopped in mid-sentence, turning to look at the young man.

"Yes Mr. Chekov?" asked Jim.

Pavel stood a little straighter and cleared his throat, "Vould it be all right if Sulu and I shoved Miss Alice our course for ze star base?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "I would like to see how the _Enterprise _differs from my old ship, Captain. It's extraordinary, Sir," she said, with a smile.

Jim glanced between the two teens with a frown, before nodding. "Go ahead. But I expect you three to work," he said, pointing to Pavel and Sulu, who turned around to watch. "No pranks! I wont let you two corrupt the new girl," he said, as Pavel led Alice back to his station.

"Thank you," she whispered to Pavel, as he lightly pushed her towards his chair. "I don't want to go to sickbay," she said, sitting down.

Sulu snorted, "No one does. McCoy is the grumpiest man I've ever met," he said, as he tapped away at his screen.

"He was nice to me yesterday," said Alice, as Pavel checked the set plot course to the star base.

"Don't let that fool you. Just go for your physical the day he schedules it and try to stay out of danger and you'll escape his wrath," he said.

Alice looked over her shoulder at Jim and McCoy, watching as the doctor scowled at whatever Jim was telling him. She figured his bad mood was based on whatever the Captain was saying at that moment. And being the CMO of an entire ship was a stressful job, which no doubt would leave anyone in a bad mood. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn back around.

Pavel winced, "Sorry, sorry!" he said, holding his hands up.

"It's alright!" she said, as Sulu snorted. "So, where are we going?" she asked, ignoring the helmsman's snickering.

Pavel and Sulu showed her how the courses were put into the computer, how to put the ship in warp and what controls linked up to their weapons.

"But hopefully you wont have to shoot anything," Sulu said, as Pavel set up a mock plotting system on his PADD.

"Try this, "he said, holding the PADD out to her.

Alice looked up at him before taking the device, looking at the screen before her. Just like the one on the main system, Alice held a blank program in her hands.

"Did you make this?" she asked, as Pavel moved around her to work on the main controls.

"Da. It's how I learned," he said, tapping away. "Vhen I vas taking class, I needed extra practice. So I make this to practice," he said.

It took Alice less than five minutes to plot the course that Pavel created, much to his and Sulu's amazement.

"I thought you didn't know how this system worked?" Sulu asked, as Pavel looked over her work.

She turned in the seat to look at him, "I'm a quick learner," she said, shrugging.

Pavel looked up from the PADD, "She's good. All correct," he said, smiling.

He then put together another practice test, making it a little more difficult than the one before. He watched as Alice tapped at the screen, her face set in a small frown, as she set the plots. Like the first test, it took her five minutes to complete.

"So, how's everything going over here?" Jim asked, as he stood between the two seats.

Alice looked up at him, "So, when can you get my station set up?" she asked, grinning.

Jim looked at Sulu and Pavel, "Hold on," he said, before turning to the Russian. "I need to get rundown from you two," he said.

"I say get her a chair, Captain. It'll be nice to have a girl around," Sulu said, before going back to his work.

Pavel nodded, "She's weary smart, Keptain. She got all of these correct," he said, holding the PADD out.

Jim took it and looked through the plots that Alice laid out, while Alice turned the chair around to face him. Once he was done looking, he looked down at her.

"Celestial cartography?" he asked, as she smiled.

"I want a comfy seat, Captain," she said, as Sulu chuckled.

Pavel, who stood next to his chair, smiled to himself as he kept his eyes on the controls.

Jim sighed, "I'll call Engineering. I'm sure Scotty can build you one," he said, before turning back to his own seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! This is a little short, but that's because I had this document open for at least half the night and took a few breaks here and there to watch some television! I'll update more tomorrow! **

By the end of her first month onboard, Alice grew comfortable on the bridge and with her new crewmembers. She would join them once a week for downtime, which consisted either a game of cards or a movie. She would have breakfast with Sulu and if he woke up early enough, Scotty would join them before heading down to engineering for the day. Two nights a week she meet Nyota in her quarters to brush up on a few languages, and submit to an "exam" by both her and Spock.

Shortly after she began her life on the _Enterprise, _her stepbrother Richard was assigned to another ship. Their remaining crewmembers that survived either followed him or returned to the Academy for a much needed break. While he wasn't happy that she was staying behind, Richard came to realize that Alice needed space and a chance to experience life on her own. He knew that Jim Kirk and his crew would take care of her, and he left the ship with hopes of seeing her again in the near future.

"I think this would look nice," Alice said, as she pointed to a framed portrait of a tree.

Sulu frowned at it, "It's a tree though. Why would you want to have a picture of a tree in your room?" he asked.

The _Enterprise _finally docked on a star-base for re-stock and a much needed shore leave on a planet located in the Omicron Delta region. Alice knew little about the planet that they could take a shuttle down to, and found little interest to go down and explore. While Nyota declined an invitation to go shopping, Alice managed to convince Sulu and Pavel to go with her.

"Don't you miss seeing trees all the time?" she asked, while gazing at the brightly colored photo.

"Not really. IF I wanted to look at trees all day, I would've took up a career as an Eart science teacher," he said, as Pavel made his way over to them.

Alice glared at the helmsmen, before turning to Pavel. "What do you think, Pavel? Wouldn't this look lovely in a room?" she asked, holding the portrait away from her.

Pavel nodded, "Da. It's weary nice," he said, as Sulu rolled his eyes.

Alice grinned, "Good, I think I'll add this to my loot," she said, carrying the picture over to her growing stockpile of art, linens and other small objects for her room.

While Alice gave the saleswoman her information and where to deliver her purchases, Sulu pulled Pavel to the front of the store.

"You should ask her out, man! We're on shore leave for another few days and you two deserve a night out," he said.

Pavel blushed, "Alice is my friend, Hikaru. I do not vant to risk ruin to that," he said, while blushing.

Sulu rolled his eyes, "I see the way you two look at each other. There's something there and you seriously need to get moving and ask her," he said.

"Stop it. Don't push me to do this!" he whispered, as the older man kept pushing the subject.

Suddenly, Alice appeared before them ad they both stopped, turning their heads to look at her.

"Done?" Sulu asked, as Pavel looked away to hide his blushing cheeks.

She nodded, "Yeah. Do you guys need to do any shopping? "she asked, as they stepped out of the shop.

Two hours later, after browsing and adding to delivery list for the ship, the trio grabbed a bite to eat before returning back to their "home". Pavel and Alice made their way down the hall to their rooms, chatting about a new program Starfleet was working on for faster plotting courses.

"Alice?"

She turned around to look over her shoulder and smiled, "Yeah?" she asked, turning away from the keypad to her door.

Pavel shifted from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor, before looking back up at her.

"Vould you like to go out later?" he asked, his words jumbling together as he spoke quickly.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she replied. "I'd like that very much,"

Pavel smiled and nodded, "Right. I vill see you at 1800? Right here?" he asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, " said Alice, as she unlocked her door, stepping into her room.

Four hours later, after a shower and taking apart her new wardrobe, Alice found herself checking her appearance in the mirror. Dressed in a dark green sundress and flats, she left her hair down from her normal ponytail look, and put a little makeup on. The chime went off, signaling that Pavel was waiting for her and she quickly moved. Grabbing the white cardigan and her purse, Alice took one last look in the mirror before opening the door.

Pavel stood before her, dressed in jeans and a shirt. His eyes went wide as she stood before him, taking in her appearance. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and broke out of his staring phase.

"Y-you look nice," he said, making her blush.

"Thank you. So do you," she replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Stepping out into the hall, Alice made sure her door was locked and they headed to the turbo lift and took it down to the main level. As they made their way towards the terminal, leading out to the base, they passed Jim and Leonard as they waited for Scotty and Christine.

Jim nudged Leonard in the ribs, "Dammit Jim!" he snapped, glaring at the young man.

"Look at that," said Jim.

Leonard looked to where he was pointing too, and saw Pavel and Alice walking down the terminal from the ship.

Jim smiled, "How much you wanna bet that they become a couple by the end of the week?" he asked.

Leonard groaned, "Jim, leave them alone. They're just kids," he begged.

"Who?"

Both turned to face Christine and Scotty, out of their uniforms and in casual clothes. Christine looked at the between the two expectantly, wanting to know who they were talking about.

"The Russian and the new girl," said Leonard. "Jim's placing bets on when they start dating," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I say within a month,"

"SCOTTY!"

"What? I think the lil' lass is cute for the kid. Plus they always shoot the googly eyes at each other. Ye can't deny that," he exclaimed, as Christine rolled her eyes.

Jim held out his hand, "You're on, Scotty. Loser has to work Alpha to Gamma, and accompany Spock in his science lab for a week,"

Scotty took his hand and shook it, "Yer on, Captain. May the best man win," he said, grinning.

Christine shook her head and turned to Leonard, "What about you? Are you going to place any bets?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I ain't meddlin' in their personal lives, Chapel. I just hope to god they don't come running to me for "the talk"," he said, as Jim and Scotty led them out onto the base.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I think I'm going to make this a really short story because I honestly lost all interest in this one ): . So maybe a few more chapters? I don't know yet to be honest! **

After a quiet dinner and an unexpected stop at a bar, a very tipsy Alice and Pavel made their way back to the ship.

"Maybe we drank too much?" Alice asked, as they stepped back onboard.

"Or not enough?" Pavel smirked, making her laugh.

They continued to walk, as crewmembers moved to their posts for the overnight shift. It was very late, much to their surprise as they walked down the nearly deserted hallways. As they turned down a long corridor, a sudden noise behind them made them look over their shoulders.

"There you two are! We've been worried about you!" Jim said, as he spotted them.

Alice and Pavel glanced at each other and continued to walk, picking up their pace.

"Hey! Where are you two going!" Jim shouted, following them.

Alice looked over her should and let out a screech, grabbing onto Pavel's hand before pulling him. "Come on!" she yelped, as she started running.

Pavel laughed and started after her, as Jim shouted after them. They made their way down the corridor, before making a hard right at the very end. Sliding on their feet, they quickly dashed down the hallway, dodging out of the way as people made their way to their destinations.

"Sorry!" Alice shouted, as she knocked a handful of PADD's out of a older man's hands.

"Weary sorry!" Pavel shouted, as she laughed.

"GUYS! SERIOUSLY! STOP RUNNING!" Jim shouted, as he ran after them.

Alice screamed and quickly pulled Pavel down another corridor, before pulling him into utility closet. She pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth as pounding footsteps could be heard outside.

"Guys?"

Jim was standing just a few feet away from the closet door, breathing heavily as his head turned in all different directions. All four hallways were empty and Jim needed to find the youngsters before they caused anymore stress and disarray. It was nearly two am Earth time and way over the curfew hour for base leave. With a groan, he turned around and quickly ran the opposite direction, hoping to find the two Navigators before they got hurt.

Alice let out a sigh, dropping her hand from Pavel's mouth. "He's gone…."she whispered, as Jim's footsteps became lighter and lighter as he disappeared down one of the many hallways.

Pavel laughed, "That vas fun!" he exclaimed, as they stood in the dimly lit closet.

She giggled, "I don't understand why Kirk was chasing us," she said. "Do you think we're in trouble?" she asked, a frown gracing her face.

Pavel reach forward, "I do not think so," he said, pushing a strand of hair back from her face.

Alice went quiet as he laid his hand gently against her cheek, the warmth radiating through her body. She turned her head and placed a light kiss on his palm, her eyes looking at him through her lashes. Suddenly, Alice pulled him towards her and their lips crashed together. Each could taste the forgetful name of the alcoholic beverage they consumed on their lips, as they kissed. Alice wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself closer to Pavel, a fire burning deep within her.

"Do you vant me to stop?" Pavel asked breathless, when he pulled away for air.

Alice reached up and ran her fingers through his curly hair, shaking her head. "No," she whispered softly, as her eyes locked with his.

Then, with a nod, Alice pulled him down for another kiss and she knew for sure that this was meant to be.

After an hour of searching, Jim met with security and a very grumpy Leonard in his ready room.

"Jim, just let them be. They're kids!" Leonard exclaimed, as he paced the room.

"Dammit Bones! That's not the point!" Jim shouted. "I am responsible for every single soul on this ship. If anyone wants to stay out past curfew, they need to request it! And those two are underage! Who the hell knows what they've been up to!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Kid, you better not be playing the "I'm so innocent card!" he warned.

The Captain turned to look at him, "Excuse me?" he asked, frowning.

"Jim, you did the same thing those two are doing right now. Staying out past curfew, underage drinking. It's called having fun! Chekov ain't been a happy camper since we left Earth and he ain't got no one close in age on this tin can!" he said.

Jim snorted, "It sounds like you're going soft, Bones. Since when did you approve of anyone having fun?" he asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "I get that you have a big responsibility for everyone, Jim. But shit, let them have their fun. We're not in orbit and this is down time for everyone. It's not like they're doing anything wrong that would cause an issue with the higher up," he said, shrugging.

"They disobeyed my command to stop, as they flew off down the hallway," said Jim, which caused the older man to chuckle.

"I would run off as well if I were them. Poor kids probably think you're gonna let them out and free float off into space," he said.

Jim turned to the computer and shook his head, "Still. They need to know when to calm the hell down.." he mumbled, before looking at the computer. "State the location of Ensign Chekov and Ensign Cardinelli."

"_Ensign Chekov and Ensign Cardinelli are on deck E. Utility closet in East wing," _the computer chirped.

With a scowl from Leonard, Jim picked up the communicator and paged security. "Deck E. Utility closet in East wing," he reported.

_Meanwhile.._

"You hear the Captain. East wing on Deck E!"

The trio made their way down to E Deck, following the hall that led to the East wing.

"Check every utility closet until you find them," the largest guard said, as the other two nodded.

Each door was opened and the closet searched through, before calling out "Clear!" as they went to the next. After searching six out of the seven closets, the three guards finally stopped at the last one. They all glanced at each other, before the guard unlocked the door with an override.

"GOTCHA!" he shouted, ready to catch to two teens.

But instead, he was met with an empty closet and a crateful of cleaning supplies.

_On C Deck_

Two teens dashed down the hallway before stopping at a door. One teen quickly typed in the code and pulled the other inside behind them.

"Did you see their faces!" Pavel asked as he laughed, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Alice was laughing as well, her heart fluttering in her chest. She watched as Pavel laughed and babbled on about how security cursed and reported that the closet was empty, as they stood further down in the West wing, peering around the corner at the scene. She reached up and placed her fingers against his lips and he grew quiet.

"When we dock above Earth.." she started, blinking slowly. "I'm boarding a shuttle and getting off with you," she said.

"This is crazy, Alice," he said, amazed at how quickly things progressed between them in such a short amount of time.

She laughed and nodded, "I know. But I feel like it's right," she said. "That we're meant to be," she said softly.

Pavel couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face, before pulling her in for another kiss. Hands trembled as they roamed and gripped clothing and bodies, as the two teens kissed furiously; as if time were running out for both. Alice wanted nothing more than to tumble into Pavel's waiting bed and continue what they did in the utility closet an hour before.

A loud bang and a rock broke the two apart, as they stumbled on their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked, as the ship trembled in the aftermath.

Pavel shook his head, "I don't kn-" he started, only to be silenced by the shrill scream of the alarm going off.

"This is Captain Kirk. We are under attack by unknown vessels. Report to battle stations and prepare for possible evacuation. I need all Senior Officers to the bridge immediately. Kirk out,"

Alice and Pavel looked at each other with wide eyes, as the ship woke up in a panic. They could hear stumbling and shouting in the hallway, as crewmembers spilled out and reported to their stations.

"This is bad.." Pavel said, as Alice nodded.

"Very bad.." she whimpered, as explosions could be heard from outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Pavel an Alice made their way through the crowded halls and up to the bridge, diving into chaos and shouting.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, as she and Pavel approached Sulu at the controls.

"Unknown ship came out of warp and started firing on us and the other starships," said Sulu, as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Luckily I was sitting here when it started shooting. Got the shields up within seconds," he said.

Another blast on a nearby ship could be felt through the _Enterprise, _causing shouts and more hurried footsteps. Alice looked from the controls and gasped, for the entire left side of the starbase was destroyed.

"Sulu can you get us in warp?" Jim asked, as he came out from the trubolifts.

"I might be able to, sir. I just need eyes and hands on all weapon controls as I get her out of here," he said, not once looking up from his work.

Jim nodded, "Good. Chekov get to work on weapons. Uhura I need you on all frequencies and try to get in contact with those other starships. I wanna know who that ship belongs to and what they hell they're doing," he said, before barking out more orders.

Pavel quickly moved to his side of the station he shared with Sulu and Alice, and quickly got to work. Alice took her seat between them and pulled up a flight path and the status report of the ship.

"Jesus…the shields are at seventy percent. If they hit us with something stronger we're done for," she exclaimed.

"Ve need to get into varp now!" Pavel said, as he looked over his shoulder at Jim.

Jim nodded, "I'll alert Scotty and see if he can get us out of here quickly. Map out a course fo-"

"They're locking in on us!" someone shouted.

Before anyone could move, a hard jolt ripped through the ship as explosions could be heard and felt.

"They hit below medical! Shields are at thirty percent," Alice shouted, as she turned her seat to look at Jim. "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

Sulu quickly punched a few keys and started up, "I can get her out of here if I drop the ship below the base. But I need to do it now!" he said.

Everyone looked at Jim as he thought of the consequences that could arise if they didn't move. Alice looked at Pavel, who took her hand in his. He squeezed it tightly and placed a kiss against her knuckles.

"Do it," said Jim. "Scotty I need you to give me all you got. We need to leave now," he said into the Comm.

A string of curses came through as the Scot shouted at his crewmembers, and Sulu quickly went to work.

"Ve are going to make it, Alice," Pavel said, as he set the course for the nearest safe zone. "Do you trust me?" he asked, glancing over at her.

Alice nodded, "I trust you," she said.

The _Enterprise _began to move, as Sulu dropped her below the base. Pavel managed to control weapons as the ship moved, while Alice kept her eyes forward. Other starships that were docked near by, were in pieces. She could see small specks moving away from the damage, and realized that they were escape pods.

"Captain, shouldn't we collect those pods?" she asked.

"If we stop to collect them, we will never make it out, "Sulu said, as he set the ship for warp.

"But-" she started, before Pavel placed his hand on hers.

The familiar feeling of warp could be felt through her seat, as the stars began to stretch before her eyes. She could hear Sulu's countdown before the ship shot off into the depths of space, leaving behind destruction and helpless survivors. She barely heard Spock's voice, confirming with Jim to call Admiralty to report what happened. She could hear someone calling her name, though she ignored it as the stars zoomed by.

"Take her to medical," she heard someone say, before being pulled up by the arms.

The trip from the bridge to medical went in a blur for Alice, snapping out of it when she found herself sitting on a bio-bed. Leonard was running a tri-corder over her, while Pavel spoke quickly.

"Is that how it happened?" she finally asked.

Leonard set the tri-corder down, "How what happened?" he asked.

"My ship. Is that how it happened? A ship out of nowhere and attacking until there was nothing left?" she asked, as her voice wavered. "All of those people. Oh god, they'll be killed wont they?" she asked.

Leonard muttered something about PTSD and getting a hypospray, while Pavel moved to stand in front of her.

"Alice, vhat is vrong? Talk to me," he said softly, as she trembled.

"I think that ship was the one that destroyed mine," she said, staring at him. "It's going to find us, Pavel. You saw what it did to the others. We don't stand a chance," she cried.

Pavel watched as tears fell from her eyes, taking her into his arms. "Ve vill stop them," he whispered, as she clung to him. "I promise."

In the doorway, Christine Chapel stood next to Leonard and watched the two teens embracing.

"Dammit…" Leonard mumbled, after hearing the conversation between the two.

He handed Christine the hypo and made his way to the office, closing the door behind him. Grabbing the Comm, he quickly paged Jim.

"Bones.. is everything alright there?" Jim asked, as soon as he answered.

"You need to get down here. Now. Chekov's lady knows of that ship and we need to find out as much as possible. We're in for a war."


	8. Chapter 8

After endless amounts of questions about the ship and the attack on the _Dragonfly, _Kirk and Spock took their founding's and went off to report to the Admirals. Despite Leonard's protests and insistence of keeping her in medical, he released her to Pavel's care. Kirk gave him the night off, after seeing how distraught the young woman was, and ordered him to make sure she ate and slept. Christine slipped a hypospray, loaded with a sedative, into Pavel's hand and sent them off.

Once they were safe inside his quarters, Pavel set Alice down on his bed and moved around the room to find clothes for her to change into.

"Come," he said, as he slowly pulled Alice up to her feet, "Change your clothes and ve go to bed."

Alice stood quietly, as Pavel undressed her. Once the old thermal shirt and flannel pants were on, Alice was snuggled under the Starfleet issued comforter and resting on one side of Pavel's bed. She stared at the wall, while Pavel dressed for bed. Once the door was locked and his communicator placed on the nightstand, Pavel slid under the blankets and laid on his side, facing Alice.

"Do you vant the sedative?" he asked quietly, as she stared at him.

She shook her head, "No," she whispered.

"Do you vant me to read to you?"

"No."

Pavel sighed, "Vhat vould you like to do?" he asked, out of ideas.

Alice scooted closer and Pavel wrapped his arm around her waist, as she settled her head onto his chest.

"When you had a bad dream," she whispered, shifting her head against him. "What did your parents do to help you go back to sleep?"

"My mother used to tell me stories or sing songs. Russian lullabies," he said.

Alice blinked, "Can you tell me a story?" she asked, as his hand moved slowly up and down her back, soothing her.

"Of course _lubov moya," _he replied.

Alice was too tired to ask what he said in his native tongue, as settled closer to Pavel as he began to speak. As she closed her eyes, Alice fell into a dreamfilled world of fairytales. A prince and princess in a land far, far away. A kingdom filled with peace and safety. Where nothing would ever harm them.

…..

"So the ship that attacked the _Enterprise _and four other starships today, is the same one that attacked and destroyed the _U.S.S Dragonfly?" _Pike asked.

Shortly after questioning Alice, Kirk and Spock met in the Captain's ready room and called upon Pike. While it was the middle of the night in San Francisco, and Pike was in the middle of a peaceful slumber, he was alert and writing down everything they told him.

"Yes," Kirk said, as he skimmed the report he filled in with Alice's testimony. "While we don't have the name, Alice saw the ship when we were attacked. She swears it's the same one that attacked her ship almost two months ago."

Pike sighed, "I need you to send me her testimony and I'll need to talk to her," he said, as Kirk paced the room. "The others are planning on sending _Yorktown _to your location for assistance. We already sent another ship to rescue any survivors on this attack," he said.

"Admiral, should we scan for any escape shuttles as well?" Spock asked.

Pike nodded, "Yes Spock. We don't know how bad the damage was and when you went into warp, who knows what happened."

Spock nodded and excused himself to the bridge, while Kirk stayed behind.

"I'll have Lieutenant Uhura scan for any unknown ships in the area. When should we expect _Yorktown's _arrival?" he asked.

Pike looked down at his watch, "By 2300 today. She's moving as fast as possible to get to you," he said. "How bad is the damage?" he asked.

"Scotty is working on some of the minor damage and a few of the decks below medical were hit real bad. A few injuries- many critical. Four deaths in all," he said, shaking his head.

"And the girl? I take it she's shaken up, no?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "McCoy sent her off with Chekov to his quarters. I gave him the night off so he could watch her, and I pulled her off her morning shift," he said.

"Chekov?" Pike asked, looking amused at the thought.

Jim managed a small chuckle, "They're kinda together, I think," he said, scratching his head. "They were out on a date before this happened and came back after curfew. Saw them running around all over the ship before disappearing to god knows where," he muttered.

Pike chuckled, "Sounds like young love," he said.

Jim nodded, "I think so too. We have a bet going on, and I think I won," he grinned.

"Oh god," Pike muttered, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to send that testimony over to Barnett and get some sleep. It's late here and a old man like me needs rest," he said.

"When should I have Alice report to you?" he asked.

"I'll call you. I plan on sleeping in til at least ten, before they kick my door down," the older man said, before yawning.

"Get some sleep, old man. You need your rest since that PT is kicking your ass and it's showing," he said.

Pike glared at him, "Smartass. Be good, son," he warned. "Pike out."

….

Alice slowly opened her eyes and blinked, as the world around her came into focus. She could smell coffee and something sweet, making her stomach grumble. The bed shifted and Pavel came into view, holding a cup in one hand and a plate in the other.

"You made breakfast?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

"Nyet," he said, setting the cup down on the nightstand. "Replicator food, though it's pretty decent," he said.

Alice sat up and looked at the plate, smiling softly at the sight before her.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Da, though I don't know if they're any good," he said in all honesty.

Alice tore a piece and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Though he had the slight texture of rubber, the chocolate relaxed her.

"It's as good as it can get," she said, taking the plate from him. "I can't wait to get back to real food though."

They sat quietly on the bed, as Alice ate slowly and taking a few sips of the coffee. Once she was done, the plate and cup were placed onto the table, and they sat across from each other in silence.

"What does _lubov moya _mean?" she asked, butchering the word.

Pavel chuckled as she cringed her pronunciation, "It means my love," he said softly.

Her mouth dropped slightly and she blushed, "Oh.." she whispered.

He took her hands into his, "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," he said.

"_Ti Amo," _she whispered.

Pavel looked confused and she said it again, this time in English.

"I love you."

Pavel cupped her face in his hands, "You do?" he asked, as she nodded.

"Yes. Very much," she said, as he smiled at her.

"_Ya lublu tebya, _Alice. I alvays did, from the moment I seen you. And I alvays vill."

Alice let out a mix between a sob and laugh, "We're probably the two craziest people on this ship," she said.

Pavel shrugged, "Crazy? Yes. But ve are not the only ones," he said, before pulling her into a kiss.

**Translations:**

**Ya lublu tebya- I love you (Russian)**

**Ti Amo- I love you (Italian)**

**Lubov Moya- My love (Russian)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and Pavel didn't report to the bridge until an hour after their shifts started, stumbling out of the turbo lift with wrinkled uniforms and a bad case of bed-head. Sulu snorted at their appearances, as they took their seats next to him, while the others looked at them silently.

"Chekov, Cardinelli."

Both teens quickly turned in their seats to look at him, "Yes, Captain?" they both said, earning a few muffled giggles.

Jim stood up from his seat and made his way over to them, "You do realize that you're both an hour late, right?" he asked.

They both looked down at their laps, embarrassed and nervous as their CO stood before them. Jim sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Did you at least grab some breakfast?" he asked, this time a little softer.

They shook their heads, "No, sir. We didn't want to be any later," Alice said quickly, as she looked up at him.

Jim nodded, "Okay," he said. "Both of you go grab some food. I can't have you two up here with empty stomachs. This is a long shift I need you two alert and filled with energy," he said.

The teens quickly stood up and made their way back to the turbo lifts, quickly avoiding the looks they were receiving as they practically ran away from the bridge.

"We need to set an alarm, Pavel. What if Jim fires us?" she asked, as they stepped into the mess hall.

"Don't vorry! It vas a long night," he said, as they grabbed trays. "A very long night."

She snickered, "Shhh, we can't let it get out that we're two sex crazed teens. Everyone will go after us and baby us," she said, grabbing a muffin.

Pavel shrugged, "Vho cares? Ve are legal adults and ve are in love, no?" he asked.

Alice blushed and nodded, "Yes," she said softly, as he took her hand. "Very much so."

Pavel brought her hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss against her knuckles, and lead her over to a table in the corner.

…

Once the first shift ended, the bridge crew went off to into groups. Many went to the mess hall for a much needed meal, while the others went to their rooms for a long nap. Pavel and Alice were making their way to the turbo lifts, when Nyota pulled her aside.

"I need to borrow you for a moment," she said, as the younger girl looked at her with surprise.

"But Pa-" she started, before Nyota snapped her fingers.

"Sulu, could you be a dear and walk with Pavel back to his room?" she asked, smiling at the helmsmen. She then turned to Pavel, "It'll only be a few minutes! Christine needs some girl advice on something she bought on shore leave," she said, smiling sweetly at the Russian.

"Come on, buddy. I need an second opinion on some lab results I got back from a few plants I crossbred," Sulu said, as they stepped into the lift.

Once they were out of sight, Alice turned to Nyota with a frown. "I don't understand why you need me to help Nurse Chapel! I don't even know her that well to give her advice!" she said, as the older woman pulled her into the next lift.

"Oh hush! We're not going to see Christine for anything," she said, as they stepped out into medical.

"But we're in medical and this is where she works!" Alice exclaimed, as Nyota pulled her into an empty room.

The door shut behind them and Nyota locked it, before turning around to face her.

"I need to talk to you and so help me god, if you lie I will know and you'll be sorry," she demanded.

Alice closed her mouth and nodded quickly, pushing her back against the counter. Nyota sighed and apologized for scaring her.

"You're young and you obviously need some girl talk," she said, sitting down on a chair. "Now, what's going on with you and Pavel?" she asked.

Alice blushed, "Um, we're together?" she said, with a shrug.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "I can see that. Wrinkled uniforms and wild hair also tell me that you two are _together, _together," she said.

"I-I don't see how this is any of your business!" Alice said hotly, as her face flamed with embarrassment.

"I'm not judging you for having sex, Alice!" she said, holding her hands up in defense. "But as someone who is older than you and higher in rank, I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure you're being safe," she said.

Alice frowned, "Why? I don't know you that well for you to even care about me," she said.

Nyota sighed, "I know that, and I would like to get to know you. Pavel is one of my friends and you make him happy, as he does for you. I just want to make sure you two are being careful," she said.

"We are careful, Nyota. He loves me and I love him," she said, smiling as she used the word love. "We're crazy about each other."

Nyota smiled, "I can tell. Jim told me about the little chase you two had before the attack," she said, giggling. "Poor boy had no idea what was going on with you two."

Alice winced, "Is he still mad about that?" she asked.

"No, he's got other things to worry about. Two teenagers in love are on the bottom of his list right now, with Admiral Pike on his ass about the attack and trying to figure out what happened to your ship," she said. "Now as the responsible adult that I am, I need to know," she started.

"If you're wondering when we're getting married, I'll be the first to tell you that I don't know!"

Nyota snorted, "Please, if you two announced an engagement I would NOT be surprised," she said, laughing. "I just wanted to know if Pavel is being safe and using protection!"

Alice's eyes went wide and she visibly paled, halting Nyota's laughter. The older woman gasped and shook her head, while Alice blinked slowly.

"Oh no way! Are you kidding me?" Nyota shouted, making Alice jump. "Of all the things! Do they teach you kids nothing in school? Are you two ready for children? Is that what you want? Oh my god, McCoy is going to flip out if you get pregnant! He believes space is a dangerous place and if you add a baby to the mix, he'll be storming up to the bridge and demanding Pavel's head on a platter!" she screeched, as she jumped out of the chair, pacing back and forth.

The sound of sniffling made her stop and turn to Alice, who stood rooted to the spot with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Alice," she cooed, wrapping her arms around her. "No, don't cry sweetie. I didn't mean to yell," she said, as the girl sobbed. "It's just, you two need to aware of the consequences!"

"I know, I know! He's the first and I don't remember how long my birth control shot lasts and it's not like we planned it!" she cried, going into hysterics.

Nyota nodded, "Lets go see Christine and she can pull up your record," she said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Leading her out of the room, Nyota led her into the medical station, hoping to find Christine at her station. Instead, they found Leonard dropping off PADDs at her vacant station. He took one look at them and went into full doctor mode, running the tri-corder and asking questions.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is this another panic attack? Goddamn it, I told that kid to make sure you were fit to work!" he snapped, as the results came through.

"McCoy shut your mouth!" Nyota exclaimed. "You're freaking her out!"

Leonard glared at her, "Don't come in my territory and tell me to shut my mouth!" he snapped.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What did you do with Christine?" she asked.

"She's on her lunch break," he replied. "What can _I _do for you?" he asked.

Nyota shook her head, "Oh no, you're not handling this," Nyota said, shooting him a nasty look.

"Excuse me, but as CMO of this ship I am responsible for everyone's health," he ranted, as Nyota rolled her eyes. "Now, what the hell do you need? You're wasting my time, which isn't much to spare at this point!"

Alice looked between the doctor and communications officer, frightened and embarrassed as the staff and patients watched them.

"Lets move this somewhere private please. Everyone is staring and it's not helping the matter!" Alice hissed, as she pushed past them.

…

Twenty minutes later, Alice left medical loaded up on birth control to last her six months and enough contraceptives to last her and Pavel a year.

"_I swear to god, if you come back here knocked up I will make Kirk ship you back home," _Leonard swore, as he pushed the bag into her arms.

He then thanked Nyota for bringing her down to see him, and dismissed them with a glare.

"I'll call you later? We're thinking about meeting up in the rec-room for a movie," Nyota said, as they stepped onto the lift.

Alice nodded, "I'd liked that. I'll let Pavel know and I'll comm you? Are you meeting up with Spock?" she asked.

Nyota shook her head, "No, I'm going to take a much needed nap. Spock went off to meditate and he was supposed to have a vid-chat with a colleague at the Academy."

The lift stopped on Alice's floor and she sighed, "Well, I'll let you know about later," she said, stepping out into the hall. "Enjoy your nap."

Nyota smirked, "Enjoy your playtime with Pavel," she smiled sweetly, as the girl blushed. "Make sure you use those," she warned, pointing to the bag.

The doors swished to a close and Alice quickly raced down the hall to Pavel's door, using his passcode to get in.

"Pavel! Are you here?" she called out, toeing off her boots at the door. "Oh my god, you're not going to believe what happened!"

The bedroom door opened and Pavel came out dressed in sweats and an old shirt, "Vhat happened?" he asked.

Alice sighed, "Nyota totally lied about Christine needing help," she said, pulling her uniform over her head. "She basically cornered me in a room and asked if we were having sex and being safe about it."

"Vhat?" he asked, frowning.

She nodded to the bag on the small table, "She dragged me to medical to see McCoy and he gave us that," she said.

Pavel made his way over to the table and picked up the bag, peeking inside. He quickly looked up at her, blushing.

"Oh.." he said softly, as she pulled the elastic band out of her hair. "Vas he mad?"

Alice shrugged, "I can't tell the difference when he's either angry or annoyed," she said. "But I'm guessing it was both."

She moved toward his bed and sat down, "So that was my lovely adventure today," she said. "Did you have fun with Hikaru and his crossbreeding plants?"

Pavel sat down next to her, "It vas fine. I didn't really pay attention to what he said, though."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to hearing about it," she pouted, as he kissed her.

"Vell, ve can talk about it later during rec-room hour, no?" he aksed.

Alice giggled, "We're going tonight?" she asked.

Pavel nodded, "Da, it vill be fun," he grinned.

They climbed back onto the bed attached at the mouth, as hands roamed across each other's bodies. The sound of a communicator chirping could be heard under the pile of Alice's uniform.

"Just ignore it," Alice gasped, as Pavel kissed her collarbone. "Probably McCoy calling to yell some more at us for being reckless teens."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've come to the decision that the next 2-4 chapters will be the final ones. Thank you so much or reading and being patient with waiting! **

Time went by quickly as the _Enterprise _continued their search for the attacking ship. The relationship between Alice and Pavel grew more serious each and everyday, as they worked together on the bridge and slept in the same room. Over time, Alice moved the few belongings she had into Pavel's room.

"It's a lot more easier if I stay here, instead of leaving early in the morning to shower and change in my room," she said, setting her uniforms into the small closet.

Pavel agreed with her, admitting that it would be nice to have her around all the time. Their close friends on the bridge and in medical placed bets behind their backs on when a proposal would come or an offspring. Even though they were both so young, it was nice to see the young navigator smile everyday.

Coming off of a late shift, the young couple quietly walked back to their room. Once inside, they both shared a short shower and partially dressed for bed.

"The fact that Jim wont tell me anything about the ship is driving me nuts," Alice yawned, as she snuggled against the pillows. "Those people killed my friends and they almost killed me. I have a right to be part of their plan."

Pavel rolled onto his side, facing her. "Da, you do. But Kirk only vants to protect you, Alice," he said, taking her hand into his. "Eets not safe and ve don't know vhat they are capable of."

"What if they kill us?" she asked quietly.

Placing a kiss upon her knuckles, the teen pulled her close to him. "Ve vill be safe, Alice. The Captain knovs vhat he's doing." He then nodded, "Da?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Pavel kissed her softly and pulled the blankets up higher, "Go to sleep, lubov moya,"

…_._

"We think we have the coordinates to the ships location."

Jim stood by the Captain's chair, looking at all his officers the next morning. Scotty and Leonard were called up from their posts to hear this announcement. Alice paled at the though of approaching the ship that destroyed her own and nearly took out the _Enterprise. _It was Pavel, squeezing her hand, which kept her calm. Having him nearby made her feel safe.

"I've sent word to Starfleet and I should hear back from them soon," he continued, eyeing them all. "If approved, we will drop out of warp in their range and fire upon them."

Jim looked at Lavinia and saw how pale she was, and knew that he need to finish up is announcement quickly. It was hard enough that she would be onboard the ship when they would attack. Leonard made sure he understood that the event could possibly trigger memories from the last two attacks she encountered.

"_I hope you have two navigators on deck to replace them when she has another nervous breakdown. Chekov won't let her out of his sight and you know that!" _

"Until then," he nodded. "Report back to your stations until further notice."

The crew broke up and moved back to their work, as Jim sat down in his seat. Leonard swiftly made his way over to Alice and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "Yeah," she said, a little too quickly for his liking. "Just.. he caught me off guard there for a moment."

Leonard nodded, "Jim tends to do that with a lot of people."

She managed a small laugh, "Guess I should get used to that, huh?" she asked.

The doctor chuckled, "You can try. But it'll be hard," he shrugged. "If you want to talk you can always come down to medical. I'm not saying this because I'm your CMO, but as your friend."

_Friend._

The title was strange, given the fact that she had lost the few friends she had before. On the _Enterprise, _she considered herself close with so few. Hikaru, Nyota, Scotty. Jim was nice to her, but then again he was the Captain and it only seemed right that he would be nice to his crewmembers. Christine was a nice woman, though she mothered her too much. Conversations with Spock didn't get that far, since she could never understand what exactly he was asking her.

"Are you sure? I can't really picture you being all nice and friendly," she said.

Leonard chuckled and patted her arm, "Like I said," he stood up. "The offer still stands. Enjoy your shift, Alice."

Pavel turned slowly in his seat to look at her, "And make sure she eats lunch today, Chekov," the doctor warned.

He nodded quickly, slightly afraid of the doctor, especially after the contraception incident. Alice turned her seat around to face forward and glanced at Pavel, and shrugged.

…..

Later that evening, the teens laid in a sweaty heap under the sheets. Limbs twisted with one another and a deep flush covered their sweat-slicked bodies, as they laid in a post-romp haze.

"What's going to happen when we go home?" she asked, tracing a zig-zag pattern on his arm. "Where will you go?"

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked, watching her closely.

She shifted under the sheet, "Will you stay at the Academy? Or will you go back to Russia."

Pavel shrugged, "I do not know. Vhat about you?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about it that much," she sighed. "But we'll probably get called back home after all of this. We should have some sort of plan as to what will happen to us."

Pavel nodded and they remained silent, too wrapped up in their thoughts.

"Ve can live together," he said quietly, her fingers coming to a halt on his skin. "Alice?"

He lifted his head up to look at her and saw her staring at him in the darkness, "Vhat? Should I have not said this?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Alice shook her head, "You'd want that?' she asked.

Pavel leaned over her, resting his hand against her hip and his lips against her damp skin. "I vant to be vith you," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Ve can live vherever you vant."

She laughed, "We can stay in San Francisco- in a little apartment," she whispered, as he kissed her other shoulder. "You and me."

"One day, ve vill get married and have lots of babies," he said, making her gasp. He moved back up to her face and pushed her hair way from his face.

Alice felt her eyes fill up with tears, "I love you."

Pavel brushed the stray tears with his thumb, "I love you, too," he said softly, before kissing her on the lips. "Alvays."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

"I'll be fine! Scotty insisted that he wanted my help on his project for the day!" Alice said, as Pavel fussed over her in near the turbo lift.

He nodded, "Da, but Engineering can be weary dangerous!" he said, making her smile.

"Scotty will be there the entire time to make sure we're safe," she said, hugging him tightly. "I promise!"

With a reluctant sigh, Pavel let her go and watched as she shifted the stack of PADDs from one arm to the other. "I'll meet you for lunch?" she asked, as a group of medical staff stepped off the turbo lift.

He nodded, "I'll send you a message later," he said, stealing a quick kiss from her. "I love you."

She grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it," she said, giving him a quick kiss. Stepping into the lift, she pressed the button to Engineering. "I love you, too!" she shouted, as the door slipped shut.

…

"Where's Alice?" Hikaru asked, once Pavel sat down in his seat. "You two are always joined at the hip!"

Pavel blushed, "She's in Engineering today," he said, tapping away at his console. "Meester Scott vanted her help today."

Hikaru nodded, "Oh, I didn't know she was skilled in Engineering."

"Da, she has understanding of some things," he tapped away at the plot points for their course. "She fixed the heating system in our room the other day. No more cold air."

"Like you needed the heat to begin with," Hikaru laughed, making the teen blush with embarrassment. "Hey, it's cool man. She's a great girl and I'm happy for you both."

Pavel gave him a small smile, "Ve plan on living together vhen ve go home, near the Academy."

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked, as Pavel nodded. "Dude, that's awesome! Look at you, settling down and becoming an adult!"

"I'm already an adult, Hikaru," he protested, as the older man laughed.

"What I mean is that your settling down and starting a life outside of a ship. Growing up you can say," he shrugged. "All I know is that when you two get married, I'm the best man. I don't care what anyone else says," Hikaru turned to look at him. "You're my partner and my best friend."

Pavel gasped, "I vould newer ask anyone else!" he mocked cried, before laughing.

As they checked over their plotting for the set course, the others moved about their stations keeping watchful eyes and ears on the scans. Pavel tried to focus on his work, but couldn't help worrying about Alice on the lower decks. Shaking his head, Pavel forced himself into his work, trying to keep his hands on the console and away from his communicator.

….

Alice ducked under the pipes that ran along the Engineering room, following Scotty.

"So what are we doing?" she shouted over the engines. "I don't know how much help I can be for you."

Scotty looked back at her, "Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "Yer boyfriend said you fixed the heating panel in your quarters the other day."

Alice nodded, "I figured it would be easier to try it myself without waiting for someone to come up," she shrugged. "It was also very late."

"He said ye pulled the entire console apart and started playing with the wires," they stopped by a workbench. "Now, how the hell does a girl like you- with hardly any study in Engineering- pull apart an entire computer system and put it back together in five minutes?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I was very determined?" she offered.

There was no way in hell that she would tell Scotty the real reason why she did it. He didn't need to know that two teens were freezing their asses off, while they were too lazy to get dressed for bed.

Scotty chuckled, "I wanna see how you did this," he said, turning around to pull a few pieces from the various containers. "Now this, is something similar to what's inside the wall unit behind the panel."

Alice stepped close to the table and looked down at the objects in front of her. The various metal pieces and the wires that plugged into the computer outlets within the wall.

"Now, I want ye to take it apart and put it back together again like ye did the other night. And then I want ye to hook it up to this PADD and set all these options I wrote down here on the system."

"This is what you called me down here for?" she asked, looking at him. "Really?"

Scotty sighed, "Oh come on! Think of it as free training that I can give you, that way ye don't have to sit in a class for three hours!" he cried, as she sighed. "Besides, I could use a wee bit of help down here once in a while. I don't know how these people managed to get on this ship! They're rubbish!"

Alice nodded and held up her hands, "Fine! I'll do it!" she huffed, turning to the table. "You could've done this after I left my shift, you know."

Scotty rolled his eyes, "Ye just want to sit up there with yer boyfriend," he said. "Ye should explore the rest of this ship. She's a beauty and has a lot to offer."

…

"Hey maybe the three of us could get together later and have dinner? Maybe watch a movie?" Hikaru asked, hours later.

It was nearing lunchtime and Pavel was starving. And missing Alice desperately, wondering how she was doing in Engineering.

"Da, that sounds good. Do you vant to eat in the mess hall?" he asked.

HIkaru shrugged, "We could do that or you guys can come over and I can whip something up from the replicator? Not that it'll be any good," he sighed.

Pavel laughed, "I'll ask Alice during lunch, vhich should start in a few minutes," he said, glancing down at the communicator on his belt.

"Ha! Lunch!" HIkaru snickered. "Is that what you kids are calling it these da-"

A sudden lurch sent bodies flying everywhere, falling from the seats and into the walls and various consoles. Screams and curses could be heard throughout the bridge, as the emergency alarm went off.

"What the hel-" Hikaru started, as he started searching on his screen for damage.

"Sulu, what the hell was that?" Jim shouted, as he helped a young woman off the floor.

Hikaru tapped furiously at the screen, as another lurch ripped through the entire ship.

"Shit! It's a that goddamn ship!" Hikaru shouted, quickly setting up the shields. "They've fired two torpedo's, Captain!"

"Kirk to Medical! Bones you better get your stations ready!" Kirk shouted, as he paged the lower levels. "Where did they hit Sulu?"

Hikaru pulled up the security grid of the ship, the red lights flashing to indicate the impact zones. "They've hit three cargo holds, the cleaning quarters and…" he stopped, staring at the screen.

"Where else, Sulu?" Kirk demanded, as Bones paged him back with his response. When Hikaru didn't answer right away, Pavel began to panic.

"SULU!" Jim shouted, as reports from various stations on the ship came in.

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME THE FUCKING ADMIRAL ON THE LINE NOW!" Nyota shouted, her fingers moving a mile a minute across the screen.

Pavel quickly stood up and pushed Hikaru over to the side, staring down at the screen. The red flashing was enough to give someone a seizure, as he blinked hard. When he finally saw what silenced his friend, he too went into shock.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Jim screamed, as he paged Engineering. "Scotty! What's the status!"

Pavel turned around slowly and looked at Jim, "Captain," he started, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

Jim looked up at him, "What is it, Chekov?" he asked, growing impatient and the lack of communication from his Helmsman and Engineering. "Dammit Scotty.." he muttered, paging him again.

"It's Engineering," Pavel finally said.

"You got word from them?" Jim asked, ready to hear something that would put him at ease.

Pavel shook his head, "No, Sir," he let out a shaky gasp. "Engineering was.." but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Hikaru finally turned around to look at Jim, "Engineering was hit by one of the torpedo's, Sir."

Jim shook his head, "How.. How bad?" he asked, dreading the news.

Hikaru shook his head, "It's bad," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It would be a miracle if anyone made it out alive."

Pavel managed to sit back down in his seat, staring at the shiny white floor beneath his feet. He tuned out the noise around him, his own heartbeat racing in his ears.

_Alice. Alice. Alice. _

He shook his head, oblivious to the fact that Jim and Spock were heading towards the turbo lifts, paging Leonard for an emergency medical team. That he left both Hikaru and Nyota in charge, while they tried to keep everyone calm and alive.

_I'll be fine! Scotty will be there the entire time to make sure we're safe! _

_I love you, too. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _


	12. Chapter 12

"I need a team to head down to Engineering," Jim barked, as he stood in the middle of medical. "Reports suggest that there will be massive casualties as well as severe injuries."

The doctors and nurses under Leonard's service nodded, "Bones, I need you down there with me too."

Leonard, too shocked to argue, simply nodded. He had friends down in Engineering, and could only hope that they were safe. When Jim broke the news that Alice had been down there, he automatically thought of Pavel. Granted, the two teens caused his blood pressure to rise with their foolishness with contraceptives, but he would admit to no one but himself, that they were an ideal match for one another.

Grabbing supplies, Leonard put Christine in charge and followed Jim, Spock and the medical team to the lifts. It was a miracle that the turbo lift in Engineering missed the impact by a few feet, making it somewhat easy to access the damaged area.

"How bad, Jim?" Leonard asked softly, as the Captain fidgeted in place.

Jim shook his head, "Just pray to whoever that we find them all in one piece."

…

"Pavel, you need to sit down now!" Nyota barked, as the teen paced back and forth by his console. "You pacing like this wont help!"

Hikaru shook his head, "Dammit Nyota! How would you react if Spock was in the lab and it got hit?" he snapped.

The woman glared at him, "I understand that the whereabouts of Alice are unknown right now, but he needs to stay calm!"

Pavel muttered to himself in his native tongue, pacing quickly. Hikaru stood up and grabbed him by the arm, startling the poor teen out of his thoughts.

"Please," he started. "Just sit down and try to concentrate," he begged.

Pavel pulled out of his grasp, "Nyte! I cannot stay calm vhen she is there!" he yelled, causing a few crewmembers to glance at him. "Vhat am I supposed to do, Hikaru? Pretend that she is alright?"

"She would want you to stay calm, Pav."

He shook his head, "Vhat am I supposed to do vithout her?" he asked quietly this time. "She is my vhole life, 'Karu. I can't lose her now."

With Hikaru's help, Pavel sat down in his seat and tried to relax. He would not cry in front of everyone, proving his or her point that he was too young to be in a situation like this. Alice would want him to stay calm and try to focus on his work.

"I have two Federation ships locking targets on the rouge ship, Captain. They are intercepting their warp and weapon controls, and inserting blocks," Nyota reported to Jim. "They wont be going anywhere."

Hikaru sat down next to Pavel and patted his shoulder, "She's going to be fine, Pavel. McCoy'll take care of her."

…

"Ten dead, forty injuried and six missing," Leonard reported, as he scrolled through the list on a PADD. "Scotty and Alice are on the list of missing persons."

Jim shook his head and kicked a piece of wreckage across the damaged room, "Goddamn it!" he growled.

"Should we report to Mister Chekov, Doctor?" Spock asked.

Leonard glared at him, "And tell him what? That his girlfriend is either buried under six feet of metal or free-floating in space?" he snarled. "Or better yet, how about I tell him that she's been blow up into a million fucking pieces!"

Jim stood quietly, straining his ears to hear his surroundings. "Shhh!" he hissed, waving his hand at them. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

They stood silently, listening for life around them. "I don't hear a damn thing," Leonard mumbled.

"I could've sworn I heard something- like a banging," Jim said, before closing his eyes. "Must be hearing th-"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Jim looked at Leonard with wide eyes, "Did you hear that?" he asked, as the doctor nodded.

A muffled cry could be heard a few feet away, "Help! Please help!"

With a few curses, Leonard and Jim took off running with Spock behind them. The banging grew louder and louder and they ran, making a sharp turn a what was left of Scotty's workstation.

"Alice!"

"Scotty!"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Skidding to a halt, the watched as a bloody hand rose and fell, slamming a piece of metal against the pile that rested above the body underneath.

"Shit! Shit!" Jim shouted, as they scrambled forward. "Alice? Scotty? Are you there?" he shouted, as Leonard barked orders at Spock to get some help.

A few seconds went by until a response came back to them, "Jim?"

"Oh god. Alice!" Jim cried, as he and Leonard started moving pieces of metal. "We're going to get you out!" he shouted.

"Hurry! I- I don't think Scotty is breathing!" she sobbed, as they tossed metal and wire to the side.

"Try to stay calm, Alice," Leonard begged. "I need you to stay focused!"

"The Lieutenant and Ensign are buried under here," Spock announced, as he returned with a few members of the medical staff, as well as security.

As they pulled and shifted the rubble away, Leonard kept calling out to Alice to make sure she was awake.

"Please hurry. Please," she begged, as the digged. "I-I don't want to die," she sobbed.

Jim took her hand, which was no longer holding the piece of metal and gave it a firm squeeze. "We wont let you die, honey. We'll get you out of here in no time," he said, glancing at Leonard. "You have a very worried Russian up there and I'll be damned if anything happens to you."

…

"It's been eight hours!" Pavel exclaimed.

Hikaru pulled his eyes away from the window and turned to his friend, "You saw how bad the damage was. It'll take a while to get through the mess."

The teen sighed, "I vant to go dovn to medical," he said, standing up.

Hikaru grabbed his arm, "Just sit down and wait until Jim calls," he pushed him down into the chair. "You can't stand around in there while everyone works!"

Nyota saw the incoming call from Jim and glanced quickly at Pavel and HIkaru at their stations. "Yes?" she answered softly, trying to keep her voice down.

"Uhura? We're heading back up to medical," Jim said. "What's going on up there?"

"They sent four teams onto the ship an hour ago," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm still waiting for reports."

"Be sure to page me as soon as you get them."

Nyota nodded, "What about you? Did you find them?" she asked, clutching the pendant around her neck.

"Scotty's being check on right now- he was unconscious and barely breathing when we got to him," said Jim.

"Oh god.." she whispered. "What about Alice?" she asked.

The line was quiet and Nyota felt her heart drop into her stomach, "Jim!"

Hikaru and Pavel turned to look at her, and saw the look of panic on her face. Quickly they stood up and rushed to her, demanding to know what happened.

"Hold on!" she held her hand up to them. "James Kirk, you better answer me right now!" she shouted.

"Tell Chekov to come down here now," he finally said, his voice filled with exhaustion and sadness. "She's was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as we got in."

Nyota turned to look at the two before her, her eyes wide and mouth open to speak. As if he could read her thoughts, Pavel quickly took off towards the lift without a word. She stared after him in shock, before Jim's voice brought her back to her sense.

"Oh god, what do I do if she dies? What do _we _do if she dies?" he asked, distraught. "She's his lifeline."

"I don't know, Jim." Nyota said, as her eyes filled with tears. "I really don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

To wait for word on a loved ones fate leaves a dreadful feeling in ones body; the urge to faint or vomit takes over, as well as the struggle to breathe and think clearly. Pavel found himself with those symptoms, as he waited for hours in medical. He didn't know much about Alice's condition, other than that she was buried underneath a significant amount of debris with Scotty. Christine had to calm the young Ensign down as he blubbered in Russian, trying to run to the OR.

"_As soon as Doctor McCoy pages me in, I will find out everything you need to know!" _

That was almost eight hours ago, and Pavel was growing restless. He ignored all bribes from his crewmembers to eat a decent meal or to take a nap. Over the eight hours, he had visitors who came and went, sitting next to him and trying to keep his spirits up. Now, Hikaru sat quietly next to his best friend, watching as nurses and doctors came and went. Over the time, they brought news from the bridge. So far, from Pavel's understanding, the rouge ship was steered by a Klingon army that went rouge against their own leaders. They had been really pissed at the Federation for destroying their warbirds ten months earlier, and set out to destroy any Federation ship in it's path.

"_The two other ships split up whatever was left of the crew and are warping back to base. Yorktown is staying with us as we head back home." _

"Pavel?"

The teen looked up quickly and saw that Leonard was standing before him, wearing his surgical scrubs. His eyes widened at the amount of blood that stained the pale blue coverings, as well as the blood on the surgical mask, which hung around his neck.

"Jesus McCoy! Did you have to come out here covered in blood!" Hikaru yelped, his eyes wide as well.

Leonard looked down at his attire and closed his eyes, "Sorry," he shook his head. "I wasn't thinking and I knew you wanted news as quickly as possible."

He grabbed a chair and pulled it close to them, sitting down with a tired sigh. Rubbing a hand over his weary face, Leonard leaned forward and started talking.

"She had a lot of broken bones and she lost a lot of blood," he started, as they listened. "Her lung collapsed sometime during the transfer from Engineering to Medical, but we stabilized her one the way," he glanced at Pavel.

"Is she avake?" he asked quietly, gripping the armrests of his chair.

Leonard nodded, "She's in and out of consciousness," he said. "Kid, she flat lined five times on my table. When I tell you that she's a fighter, that's an under statement. Your girlfriend fought through some kind of fucked up plane of unconsciousness to stay alive."

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, sitting back in his chair. "See," he patted Pavel on the back. "I told you she'd make it."

Pavel nodded, "Can I see her?" he asked, noting the look of worry on Leonard's face. "Please? I vont fuss over her until you tell me she's ready for it. I just vant to see her."

The look on Pavel's face and the urgent tone was sold on the almost-always grumpy doctor. "You can see her," he said. "But I'm warning you. It's not pretty and she's going to be out of it for a while until the drugs wear off."

Pavel nodded, "I understand."

Along with Hikaru, Pavel followed Leonard towards the private medical quarters. Unlocking the door, Leonard moved aside to allow Pavel in first. Unaware of what he would see, Pavel stopped halfway to her bed and gasped. If it were possible and Pavel wasn't even sure at this point, it seemed as if Alice shrunk since the last time he saw her. Her once olive tone skin was now white as a sheet, with visible bruises scattered about. Her left arm was set in a sling and her leg was propped up on a bunch of pillows.

"I used the regenerator on as many broken bones as I could," Leonard said softly. "As of now, she has fractures in her arm and her ankle. All the littler bones and her ribs are healed."

He picked up her chart and tapped through it, "Once we get home I want to move her into the hospital for a day or two, just to make sure she's stable enough to go home. I might have to give her another blood transfusion and god only knows how her mental health will be like," he muttered.

Pavel moved around the bed and stood at her side, getting a closer look at the bruises and cuts on her face. She had rapid movement underneath her eyelids, and Pavel wondered if she was dreaming. Carefully, he took her hand into his and brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

"Mmmh..Pavel?"

All three of the men looked up and over at her, as she shifted slowly in the bed. She let out a whimper and stopped, her face scrunched up in pain. Slowly but surely, Alice opened her eyes and blinked twice before settling her gaze on him.

"Hi.."

It was a whisper so soft and so small, that anyone would have to strain to hear it. But Pavel heard it and for the first time in so many hours, it was enough for him to realize that she was alive.

"Oh Alice.." he said softly, reaching up to lightly touch her face. "I vas so vorried.."

She let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry," she coughed. "Should've stayed with you."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry. I am not mad at you," he said, as she blinked tiredly. "You saved Scotty's life, lubov moya."

"He's.. He's alright?" she asked, her eyes widening a bit at the news.

He nodded, "Da. And you are you," he said.

Alice fell quiet as she closed her eyes and Pavel thought she fell asleep, before she opened them again. "I was so scared," her voice cracked, as her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave you."

Pavel inched closer to her and held her hand in a firm, yet relaxed grasp. "I didn't vant yo to leave me either," he said softly.

She smiled softly, "I want to marry you," she shuddered, as pain ripped through her chest. "Grow old together."

Leonard and Hikaru watched from the doorway, both quiet and absorbing this moment for their memories. Two teens surviving the early stages of near death and uncertainty, experiencing so much in their young age.

"I vant to marry you too," he nodded. "Ve can get married vhen ve go home," he kissed her hand. "Vhenever you vant."

"We're going home?" she asked as he nodded.

"Da. Ve are going home."

Alice let the news register for a moment before giving him a small smile, though it hurt to move the muscles in her face. She then yawned and closed her eyes, the sudden need to sleep taking over.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

Pavel glanced over at Leonard, who nodded. "Just be careful with her and if you need me or Chapel, just page us."

"I'll let the others know she's awake and we'll come back later," Hikaru said, as he and Leonard turned to leave.

"Len," Alice mumbled. "'Karu."

They both stopped at the door and turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak. Though her eyes were closed, Alice gave them a small smile.

"Thank you."

They both smiled to themselves and left the room, relieved and overjoyed that she managed to make it through. When the door closed behind them, Pavel looked around the room for a chair to sit in.

"Stay here."

He turned to find Alice looking up at him, "It's a big bed," she stated, her lips twitching to a smile. "And Len said he fixed my broken bones."

"I don't vant to hurt you," he started, but she shook her head.

"You wont."

Pulling off his boots, Pavel carefully slid into the bed next to her and laid on top of the blankets. He shifted onto his side and rested one arm above her head, the other still holding her hand. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her brow and she settled her head against his chest.

"Rest now. I vill be here vhen you vake up," he whispered.

She nodded slowly, "I know," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews! There will be one more chapter after this one! Thank you again for reading and enjoy! **

It took a full week before the _Enterprise _docked above Earth, the view brightening up everyone's spirits as they looked out the portholes of their workstations and rooms. When the ship was parked at the space dock, the shuttles began to fill with those who were set to leave. Alice, still weak from her surgeries, waited with Pavel in Medical before a shuttle was set for her to board. Along with Leonard, Alice and Scotty were loaded into the shuttle along with Christine and Pavel.

Now, three days after their arrival home, Alice was tucked into bed as Pavel and Hikaru headed down with the rest of the crew for a debriefing on the events that took place. When the shuttle landed, they were met by a medical crew and whisked away for further treatment and observation. During her twenty-four hour lockdown, her friends came to visit along with the Admiral.

"_McCoy said you'll be on crutches for a while. I hope he's nice enough to put padding on yours," he chuckled. "They hurt like a son of a bitch."_

And Admiral Pike was right; they did hurt like a son of a bitch. She begged for a wheelchair until Leonard glared and told her that she was perfectly fine to use crutches. She continued to whine and beg to any doctor and Christine, until Leonard came back with a cup of frozen yogurt with fresh fruit on top.

"_I will give you this as long as you shut up about the damn chair!" _

Alice shifted under the quilt that Pavel placed over her body and yawned. They had be fortunate that Hikaru had an extra bed in his dorm for them to crash on, until they could find a place of their own. Pike was working on finding them an empty dorm, while working on the case against the rouge Klingon attack. Alice was about to close her eyes when the sound of the door opening and two voices filling the air stopped her.

"I don't know how Pike does it," Hikaru chuckled. "If I had to deal with Kirk reporting to me I'd be an alcoholic right now."

Slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position, Alice ran her fingers through her tangled hair and pulled at her shirt. She was dying for a shower and new clothes to change into, and prayed to a higher being that Pavel would help her.

"Hey, you're awake!" Hikaru grinned, taking note of the bed-ridden woman.

Pavel smiled and made his way over to her, "How are you feeling?" he asked, as she yawned.

"Disgusting," she scowled, as he kissed her forehead. "I feel like I have at least ten layers of dirt on me."

Hikaru snorted, "Nyota said she's bringing clothes and other things over for you," he said.

Alice smiled and sighed in relief, "Finally,"

"Vhat is vrong vith my clothes?" Pavel asked, pouting slightly.

She snickered, "Nothing," she insisted, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I just want to feel clean. I still have the stench of a hospital on me."

Pavel chuckled, "Da, you do," he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Come, lets get you cleaned up," he said, standing up.

It took a few minutes to move out of the bed and onto shaky feet, as Pavel steered her towards the bathroom. Hikaru promised to shout out when Nyota arrived, and sat down on the sofa to catch up on some reading. Once the door was shut, Pavel sat Alice down on top of the toilet seat and went to start the shower.

"Can you stand up long enough to vash?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She nodded, "I think so," she looked down at her leg. "It only hurts if I lay on it at an angle."

Pavel helped her out of the rumpled clothes and into the shower, steadying her under the warm spray of water. Alice stood still as savored the warmth, before taking the washcloth from Pavel. He stood by, holding the shower curtain to the side, helping her when she needed. Once she was squeaky clean and sud-free, he turned the water off and pushed the curtain open. Wrapped in a fluffy towel, Alice stepped out of the shower and sat down on the toilet seat again.

"I get you clothes," he said, before disappearing back into the room.

He returned a few minutes later with not only clothes, but with Nyota. The older woman smiled at her, before setting a bag down on the counter.

"You look better!" she exclaimed, bending down to kiss her cheek. "I knew Pavel would take care of you."

He blushed and unfolded the clothes that Nyota brought her- a standard Starfleet Academy shirt, shorts and some frilly underwear- which made Pavel blush, as he tried to figure our which part covered what.

"I'll wait outside-" Nyota said, as she turned around. "Don't do anything I would do!"

Ten minutes later, they stepped out of the bathroom and made their way slowly over to the sofa. Hikaru and Nyota were in the middle of a discussion, when they both fell silent as the teens sat down.

"So," Nyota started, glancing at Hikaru. "We're all going out for dinner later."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, Kirk thinks we should celebrate our "victory" and yours and Scotty's release from the hospital."

Alice shrugged, "I could use some real food," she said.

Pavel nodded, "Ve need to ask Doctor McCoy first," he said, as Alice rested her head against his shoulder.

"Call him in a little while," she said, yawning. "I want to hear about the meeting."

…..

With many warnings from Leonard, Alice and Pavel sat around a table with their close friends, as they laughed and ate. She laughed and smiled as Jim and Leonard bickered at one end of the table, while Spock and Hikaru debated on potential samples for their botany studies. The light squeeze that Pavel gave her hand brought Alice out of her daydream, as she turned and smiled at him.

A week ago, he almost lost her, fearing the idea of spending the rest of his life without her. Now she was here, a little worn out and bruised, but alive and breathing in the same air as him. They didn't have to say a word, for their eyes did all the talking.

Afterwards, as the group made their way outside of the restaurant, Pavel and Alice lagged behind.

"Well," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't tell you how much I've missed non-replicated food."

Pavel pulled her close and kissed her nose, "Da, and fresh air."

She giggled, "Everything about Earth has been missed greatly," she whispered, as a gust of wind picked up.

They stood quietly, arms circled around one another as the cars came and went from the parking lot. Alice rested her head against his shoulder, sighing in content as his hand came up to rub the back of her head. She relaxed against him, closing her eyes as he whispered something to her in Russian.

"Mmmhh that sounds nice," she grinned to herself, before looking up at him. "Whatever it is that you said."

He brushed a loose strand of her hair before tracing his fingers down the side of her face, the warmth that spread across her face against the chilly evening air.

"Vill you marry me?" he asked, quietly.

Alice smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Pavel returned her smile with his own and she reached up to caress his face, "Yes! Yes!" she giggled, as he kissed her.

They could hear the cheers from the end of the sidewalk, as their friends crowded around one another against the chilly evening air, witnessing the beginning of their forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is! The final chapter of Made For You. This was so hard to write and I do hope you enjoy it! I have a few other stories posted that are in progress! I do hope you all take a look and leave some feedback! It would mean a lot to me! Thank you for being so patient with the updates for this story! **

"Grandpa, can you tell me how you met Grandma?"

Six-year-old Alexander stood at his grandfathers' side, staring up at him with curiosity and innocence. Pavel chuckled and nodded, patting his knee.

"Come," he said, helping the boy up onto his lap. "I vill tell you a story."

A few hours later, Natalia found her father and her son sitting in the recliner near the fireplace. She smiled as her father spoke of her mother, describing one of their many adventures on the _Enterprise. _

"Did you and Grandma really fight aliens? And did Mama really live on the ship with you?" Alexander asked, as Pavel ruffled his trademark curly hair.

"Da," Pavel nodded. "Your mother vas born on the ship and your grandma almost didn't make it to medical in time."

Natalia chuckled, for the tale of her birth was widely known and always repeated at family functions. Her Uncle Jim made sure it was told every year for her birthday, as he grinned and tickled her. She also knew how popular her parents were; the story of how they met and fell in love was a common bedtime story that her parents told her over the years. Even her Aunts and Uncles told their love story over the years, smiling and teary-eyed.

"Alex, it's time for dinner," she said, announcing her presence to them. "Go on up and wash your hands."

Alexander groaned, "But Mama! Grandpa was getting to the good part!" he whined, as Pavel hushed him.

"Nyte, do what your mama says," he helped him down. "Ve vill finish the story after."

With a nod, the boy headed out of the living room and upstairs, leaving both father and daughter alone.

"He loves your stories about the _Enterprise," _Natalia smiled. "And about Mommy."

Pavel nodded, "He vould be a good addition to Starfleet. Weary smart and strong."

Natalia nodded and sighed, "I miss her."

"I know, my knyazhna," he nodded sadly. "I miss her too."

Shortly after his proposal and a few weeks of healing, Admiral Pike in his office, in front of their close friends, married Pavel and Alice. Six months later, after the _Enterprise _completed its repairs, they headed back up into space for more adventures. A year later, both at the age of twenty, they welcomed their first child Natalia. The first child to be born on the iconic ship, Natalia came into the world screaming and kicking. She also came quickly, as her mother barely made it onto the bio-bed in time to deliver her. The first few months were filled with stress and sleepless nights, as the young couple went from working to caring for their daughter. The pressure of raising a family in deep space was difficult, but it didn't stop them from having more children. Three years later, just after Alice's twenty-third birthday, their son Dmitri came into the world. This time, Alice was on a bio-bed and went through a long labor and delivery as she brought him into the world.

At the end of their five-year mission, the couple took some time off to raise their children in San Francisco with yearly trips to Russia and Australia for holidays. As they got older, the trips up into space grew shorter and shorter. Alice and Pavel kept their posts on the _Enterprise, _only joining them during short missions while the children stayed with Pavel's parents in Moscow. By the time the kids hit middle school, they were in their mid-thirties and tired of leaving. Eventually they put in request forms for a leave of absence and settled into a normal life.

Years went on and the kids got older, going to college and getting married. By the time they hit their fifties, they settled on a two-some in their big old house. Grandbabies came and the once empty rooms were filled with toys and laughter. Their friends, who long retired by this point, came and went. They were never surprised at how strong their love was, after all these years. How happy they continued to be ever since the moment they met up in the twinkling sky.

When Alice turned sixty-one, she started getting sick. Headaches that would leave her bedridden for days, concerning her husband and children. Finally, a few months later after a nasty migraine that kept her from opening her eyes, Pavel finally called his dearest friend Leonard. The doctor, in his mid-eighties, was in town for his daughters' birthday and stopped by with his medical kit. After a few tests, he suggested that they see a doctor and Pavel agreed.

It was after many more tests that they found their answer. A tumor. His sweet Alice had a tumor in her brain. After a long talk with the doctor, they both realized how their story would end. Months went by and she got sicker from the medicine and her hair falling out, leaving her with nothing but silk scarves around her head. For eight months, Pavel stayed at her side and helped take care of her. He fed her, bathed her and held her as she slept. Natalia and Dmitri came everyday with the kids, spending the final weeks and days with their parents as she slowly slipped away.

At night, Pavel cried and watched as she slept. He held her hand and begged her not to leave him. He almost lost her once when they were teens and he barely survived it. And now she was going to leave him and his world was falling apart.

"_Don't cry, Pavel. Please don't cry," _she would say, holding his hand in hers. "_I don't want to leave you but I have to. You've made me so happy for all these years, Pasha. You have me two beautiful babies and a wonderful life. I'm the luckiest woman in the entire universe."_

Just two days shy of his sixty-second birthday, Alice passed away in her sleep. He was at her side, holding her hand like he'd always done and cried. When his children came to the house, without the grandbabies, they cried with him and helped with the preparations. Their Aunts and Uncles- those who were still alive after all these years- were called upon, and they made the trip out to San Francisco for the funeral.

That was nearly ten years ago, and now at seventy-two, Pavel continued living in the big old house that he and Alice raised their children. He could never sell it, for it held too many memories within the walls. The fights, the makeups, the wear and tear of two hyper children crashing through the house. It was a lifetime of love, sadness, and growth, all packed into two stories and an endless amount of rooms.

"I'll see her again," Pavel said, as he stood up from the chair. "My Alice is vaiting for me up there."

Natalia nodded, a flash of sadness and fear upon her face, before managing a small smile. "I know, Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek. "I know she is."

Dinner and story time came and went and Pavel was finally alone, walking along the empty hallways of his house. Many years ago, at this hour of the evening, the hallways would be filled with pitter-patter of small feet and the sweet laughter of his dear wife. The two young parents chasing their babies from room to room, trying to settle them down for bed. Pavel made his way into the master bedroom and got ready for bed, another night alone.

In the darkness, he laid on his side of the bed, facing the empty spot next to him. To anyone else, it would be a sad picture of an old man alone. But Pavel knew she was there next to him, watching him and protecting him. Every night since her passing, Pavel would dream. As he closed his eyes, he was transported back to the gleaming hallways of the _Enterprise, _eighteen and filled with energy that he hadn't felt in so long. He would walk along the hallways and up towards the observation deck- one of many places that he and Alice would run off too when they could- and that's where he would find them.

Their friends, all who've passed on, turning around to face him. Kirk, Leonard, Christine, Scotty, Pike, Nyota, Spock. His best friend and godfather to Natalia, Hikaru would grin at him and hug him tightly. They were all young again, dressed in their Starfleet uniforms and the absence of what took their lives was apparent. Old age, accidents and illness, that claimed them all. He would smile at them and they would nod and step aside.

And then he would see her. Looking just as beautiful the day he met her. The day he married her and when she brought his children into the world. She wore the same thing- her dark green summer dress she wore the night they gave themselves to each other, so long ago. Her hair was long and brown again, her eyes twinkling like the stars just outside the window. She would hold out her hand and smile at him.

_Pavel._

And like always, he would take her hand and pull her into his arms. And he would kiss her like it was the first time again, as the _Enterprise _floated within the twinkling abyss.


End file.
